paragonsrpg45fandomcom-20200215-history
Organizations
Organizations A number of organizations have risen up since The Event. The following are the most important/famous. *'Montenegro Industries:' A technological powerhouse since before The Event. Montenegro Industries designed the Power Nullification tech used by the PRA and in superhuman prisons, as well as many other devices valued in today's society. The CEO, Anthony Montenegro, was key to the creation of the Superman Act. Despite several allegations of corruption, Montenegro Industries is largely seen as a philanthropic corporation. *'White Mountain Penitentiary:' A superhuman prison for super villains who cannot be contained elsewhere. Built into the side of a mountain range in an undislosed location in Alaska. Houses personalized containment cells for the world's most dangerous criminals. *'Church of the Holy Paragon:' Father Theodosius, leader of the Eastern Orthodox Church in Manhattan, developed Healing powers after The Event. In the wake of this, Theodosius began to preach that Jesus and His Apostles were Paragons themselves, as well as altering doctrine with those facts in mind. This has not made him popular among other Christian groups, but is new "Para-Christian" teachings are growing in popularity. *'Forgone Conclusions:' A freelance mercenary group consisting of Paragons, led by the despicable Col. James Anderson. He sees his group as tools to be exploited. They operate mostly in South America and Africa, though there are rumors that they have worked on Black Ops assignments for the White House in recent years. *'Gordon Technologies Unlimited:' A company founded on a boyhood love of retro-futurism, made real by a superhuman power. Abed Gordon always wanted to have the future he dreamt of as a child. Now, in this brave new world, his company strives to turn his dreams into a reality. He revealed a fully-functional hoverboard in 2015 and the world's first fully self-driven car was introduced in 2006. A Flying car, called the GTU Pegasus, was revealed just last year. *'The Harbringers:' David Icke founded the Harbringers in the wake of The Event. He believes Paragons were awakened among the human population in an effort to fight back against the "Reptoid Controllers" and also to serve as the first line of defense against a hostile alien force in the future. They haven't taken any actions, but they are on several terrorist watch lists. *'M.E.R.L.I.N.: '''Mobile Experimental Research Laboratories International Network, or M.E.R.L.I.N. for short, is a post-Event think tank, consisting of a motley collection of non-traditional scientists, self-styled technosavants, urban front-liners, visionary social engineers and other brilliant social malcontents. Theirgoal: to crack open the post-Event universe, see what makes it tick, go through its pockets for loose change and share everything with the world. *'The Paranormal Professional Society:' An international agency that acted as Superhero Agents, and also provided lawyers to protect their clients from common allegations of excessive force, property damage, etc. Defunct since 2013. *'The Paranormal Regulatory Agency:' A subset of the Department of Homeland Security. They believe that while Paragons have powers outside of our understanding, they cannot be outside the law, or else civilization as we know it is threatened. The PRA tracks and regulate paranormal activity to keep normal society safe from those who would abuse their abilities. The PRA makes paranormal arrests and in recent years has been worked around the clock tracking down every rogue paranormal they can find. They employ the use of The Patriot, a former US Marine with powers that rival Omegaman. *'The Paranormal Studies Institute:' The current Paranormal Studies Institute grew out of the Parapsychology Research Institute, originally founded to research paranormal phenomena and ESP. After The Event, the Institute changed its name and garnered considerable attention (and funding) from its experience in dealing with, researching and documenting the paranormal. Since the dissolution of the superhero movement in 2013, the PSI lost a great deal of funding and support. Its Director was fired and a new Director was brought on board and began to use their resources for joint-operations in conjunction with the Anti-Vigilante Taskforce. *'Prince Consolidated: The company of Richard Prince, aka The Machinist. Formerly an Apple-like company that made useless gadgets and smartphones, the company has shifted focus to medical equipment, medical research and disaster relief since 2001. *'''Ragnarok: A cult who believe the birth of Paragons has signaled the end of the world. *'The Rosemont Center:' The world's premier psychiactric center dealing solely with paranormals and their often peculiar psychological difficulties. A team of talented and dedicated mental health professionals, led by Dr. Lee Rosemont, ensure the best possible care for paranormals whose conditions of living are less than ideal. *'The Tribe:' One genius hacker can topple servers of a major corporation or small government. Imagine hundreds working as one, operating out of the Deep Web to take down the corrupt as a sort of cyber-vigilante version of Anonymous. *'Zero Latitude:' Basically Greenpeace and PETA, if they were made up mostly of Paragons. They attempt to repair environmental damage as well as aggressively and proactively prevent any new damage. Their biggest success has been in reducing Amazon rainforest logging by 70% since their inception, through intimidation and unconfirmed allegations of violence. They are either greatly loved or reviled.